fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Fullbuster
(Younger) |team = Team Onyx}} Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター''Shirubā'' Furubasutā) ''is the second-born son of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser and younger brother of Gary Fullbuster. He is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein he is a member of Team Onyx. Appearance Silver has a toned and leaned body with a prominent scare on his left side. He has spiky blue hair in the style of his father Gray when he was an Avatar. He also has blue eyes. Silver’s guild mark is violet and is located on his palm. He is always seen wearing a dark blue beanie and a jacket of some kind. Personality Silver is a very affectionate and passionate young man with a happy demeanor nearly twenty-four seven. He is obsessed with Paige Strauss, completely smitten over her, and constantly tries to win her affection. He knows the feeling of love is mutual between them as well. Still, he considers anyone his Love Rival, as his mother had in the past. He is typically a polite person and respects everyone, even Love Rivals. Silver cares deeply for Fairy Tail, his family, and his friends. He enjoys training with his magic with Gary. He is the best friend of Luna Dragneel and often accused of being in-love with Luna rather than Paige. Silver’s relationship with Luna is strictly a friendship, him often thinking of her as his sister, as he must assure Gale Redfox and Paige very frequently. He nicknamed Luna as “Little Moon”. Silver is on a team with Paige and Penelope Strauss and Cane Alberona-Groh. Silver must constantly calm Paige down before she attacks Cane. Silver never understood Cane’s ways of playing with women until confronting him. When Cane explains his affections for Penelope, Silver replies: “She'll never know what you feel when you act like that. I tell Paige I care about her everyday so she'll never forget. But can you say the same? Does Nelly know you even care?” Silver is known to be the sensible on in his team, but still has a wild imagination about his love for Paige. History As a young child, Silver was close to Luna, appearing as her best friend. They were often found together. Silver was known for not wanting to fight unless he had to, often resulting in him being teased. Like Juvia, when Silver’s emotions got the best of him, it began to rain as in representation of his mourning. Eventually, Silver gained control of his ability to make it rain. As Silver grew older, he became obsessed with Paige in an overzealous manner, often trying to get her into scandalous wear and get her to loosen up around him. Magic and Abilities '''Water '(水流, ウォーター, Wōtā): Silver is an extremely skilled user of Water for his age, which allows him to produce, control, and manipulate water. He can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage his opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.Silver also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through him without harming him, although he is unable to keep the form for long periods of time. * Water Body: Silver has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. This spell, however, is not as constant as Juvia's. Silver is learning to absently keep his body as water, but when he breaks focus, he is susceptible to attacks. * Water Bubbles: Silver has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. * Water Slicer (水流斬破, ウォータースライサー, Wōtā Suraisā):Silver creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. * Water Dome (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Silver creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. * Water Lock (水流拘束, ウォーターロック, Wōtā Rokku): Silver has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. * Water Claw (水流双牙, ウォータークロー, Wōtā Kurō): Silver slashes hid water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs hid target. Conjuring Rain: Ever since his younger years, Silver has had the ability to conjure rain, although he has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by his emotional state. Breathing Underwater: Silver has the ability to breathe underwater. Enhanced Agility: Silver is light on his fast as well as quick with his reflexes. He is able to handle himself well when fighting Nashi, though he is not able to run for long periods of time. Enhanced Durability: Silver is a resilient opponent, mainly due to his determination. When he is slammed against walls or crashes, he still stands up to fight, albeit he is severely harmed and cannot fight for too long. Trivia * Silver's name is derived from his grandfather Silver Fullbuster. Gray and Juvia decided no matter how evil Silver was supposed to be, he redeemed himself in the end. * Silver's middle name is Ur, named after Gray's teacher and adoptive mother Ur. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail